In God We Trust: Unum
by Mishiko Shinsei
Summary: AU. SxYY. Rated for language and content. Mentions of noncon. See note in first chapter. Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

_**This story is the first in a series I have in mind with characters from different fandoms in stories relating to a certain religions. It was originally supposed to be a one shot, but the characters had other ideas. (There's also a sequel swirling in my head.) Though Catholicism is the referenced branch of Christianity here, I will say that I am not fully versed in its workings and have used some of my knowledge of Methodism and poetic liscence to fill in where there were holes. If you are offended by this story, I apologize. No slight or slander is intended.**_

**Unum - Part A**

"Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It has been two days since my last confession."

He recognizes the voice. Anzu Mazaki. Poor girl. She came almost daily to confess "feeling inappropriately" about her High School English teacher, Yugi Mutou. The shy 23-year-old had also graced his confessional several times, stating his "inappropriate feelings" for the 18-year-old senior as the reason.

He sighs to himself, not for the first time wondering what he was doing here. One of the youngest priests ever to have his own parish, at 25, Seto Kaiba had already garnered a reputation for being fair and open-minded while still zealous in his devotion to God. He was also known for his powerful temper, which he only unleashed upon those truly deserving.

Those three would-be rapists from a month ago are still nursing bruises and broken bones. Not only did they rob and attempt to rape Shizuka Jonouchi, his 17-year-old blind parishioner with the voice of an angel, but they also did it right behind the church! Had that little nerd Haga and his dinosaur-loving sidekick not pulled him away, he's certain he'd have killed them.

Truthfully, that incident helped foster his growing concerns about his life's choices. His devotion to God is true, but should he really be doing this? Is he really priest material? The only reason he'd joined the priesthood in the first place was as part of his scheme to get his brother away from his sick stepfather. He suppresses a shudder at the memory of the man. Thank God he was able to get himself and Mokuba away from him. Though he never actually touched Mokuba, Seto knew it would only be a matter of time, which is why they ran away. At fourteen, he'd socked away enough money stolen from hacking into that bastard's accounts to hop a plane with his six year old little brother and fly to America.

They landed in San Francisco, CA and Seto decided that they'd stay there for a while until he figured the next course of action. The first person who'd helped them was a nice older man who found them a place to stay in a shelter run by his church. Over the course of several months, Seto began to look upon the kindly Simon as the father he never had. The devoted Catholic eventually moved the two brothers into his home, adopting them in his heart even though he couldn't legally adopt them until they'd been abandoned for at least another year. Simon had no children of his own. His only love had died giving birth to their son almost thirty years prior to meeting Seto and he'd never re-married.

All was well until a few months before Seto's 16th birthday. The boy's stepfather, Gozoboro Kaiba, found them. Legally, Simon had no standing to keep the boys and they were both too young and without proper grounds to claim political asylum. Simon's church put up the money to help him fight the powerful Japanese businessman for custody, though all knew he had no leg to stand on in his quest. Nearly a year and several court dates passed. Just as all looked hopeless after a final ruling in Gozoboro's favor, Seto played his 'ace in the hole'.

While Gozoboro had been fighting for the right to take his stepsons back to Japan, Seto turned 16 and could apply for emancipated minor status. He successfully proved to the judge hearing the case that he'd be capable living on his own given his exceptional grades in high school and the permanent job he'd acquired with the Archdiocese of San Francisco as a computer programmer. He assured the judge that he'd be able to take care of Mokuba permanently once he graduated from high school and until that time, Mokuba could stay with Simon. The judge granted him emancipation, but not guardianship.

Mokuba would have to go back with Gozoboro.

After they left, Seto nearly self-destructed. He couldn't stand the thought of his beloved little brother at the mercy of that pedophile. After several days of prayer, consideration of all legal options, and a few not so legal ones, he concluded that the only way to get his brother back would be if he could be declared an adult. So, the almost 17-year-old joined the priesthood. Simon had been delighted because he thought Seto's only motivation was to be closer to God. While a factor, it wasn't the deciding one.

Once in, he'd legally become an adult and could apply for guardianship of his little brother. Seto knew that, as a poor priest, his argument that he'd be a better guardian for Mokuba than his extremely wealthy stepfather wouldn't hold water without something more to back it up. He'd been too ashamed to use it as leverage when seeking guardianship before, but brought it out for the second battle for Mokuba.

He'd taped it. Taped over two-dozen instances of Gozoboro molesting him, which included the two incidents of intercourse where he'd sobbed for the man to stop. The tapes were originally to be used as leverage in case he lost in his own attempts to get away. He'd thought about using them the first time to get Mokuba, but couldn't stand the thought of his brother knowing all he'd endured to keep him safe.

He'd never spoken to Simon about the abuse. Once they were in their hotel room in Japan, he spilled it all to the horrified man. He told him the truth that he had no papers for picking up Mokuba, telling him that his only leverage was the tapes, copies of which he'd burned to two sets of DVD's, one for Gozoboro and one as back-up in case Gozoboro destroyed the first set. He and Simon prayed sincerely for a resolution in their favor before finally falling into fitful slumbers.

Thankfully, Gozoboro quickly backed down once he saw the clear image of his hand in then 13-year-old Seto's pants on the first disk, and signed the papers Seto had drawn up assigning Seto legal guardianship of Mokuba in both Japan and America. Though Mokuba had been back in Japan for almost six months, Seto was relieved that Gozoboro hadn't tried anything. He and Simon packed up Mokuba and went back to their new home. Seto devoted himself even more to the priesthood, feeling that God had indeed answered his prayers and he was now obligated to put forth his best efforts in becoming his servant.

"…and I don't know what to do," Anzu finishes with her usual sob, pulling him back to the here and now.

Enough was enough. He'd given her the last 'Hail Mary' and 'Our Father' he was ever going to give.

"Miss Mazaki," he begins serenely, "is it possible that Mr. Mutou could have feelings for you as well?"

Well, he's not betraying a confession exactly.

"W-what?" she stutters.

"Certainly now that you're an adult and will be graduated from that high school in a few months, perhaps you could make your feelings known. Maybe things aren't as hopeless as they seem," he concludes in that same serene tone.

There is a long silence before she responds with quiet determination.

"Thank you, Father. I will consider your council. God Bless you."

He hears her leave and smiles to himself. Somehow, he's sure he'll be performing a wedding ceremony within the year.

That is, if he's still a priest.

He puts his face in his hands and sighs. This has got to stop. He made his choice. He'll live with it. But that assertion does more to unravel him than assure him.

'Live with it?' He shouldn't have to 'live with it'. If he doesn't believe, if he's not completely devoted, then what's he doing here? Is he living a lie?

The sound of someone entering the confessional silences his thoughts. Whatever he decides, he's here now and he can't allow himself to drift on another parishioner like he drifted on poor Anzu.

Several minutes pass, but the person in the adjoining booth doesn't speak. Seto can see someone's there, but he won't press him or her. Confession should always be voluntary or it's worthless.

"Um…excuse me," the strong male voice begins, "but I've never been here before. So I don't know what to do."

"Usually, one starts with 'Bless me Father, for I have sinned' and then they proceed to tell me how long it had been since their last confession. Then they disclose whatever they feel is sinful that they've done. But that's only for Catholics; you don't have to be that formal if you don't want to. I'll still listen and hold your confidence."

He almost hears the smirk crossing the confessor's face.

"Is it that obvious that I'm not Catholic?"

"Even my three-year-old parishioners know what a confessional is for," he quips, surprised by his own flippancy. He hopes it doesn't scare the other away.

Rich laughter echoes from behind the partition before the other speaks again.

"Well, since I've never done this before, I guess it's been twenty-two years since my last confession."

"Okay."

"Do you need to know my name?"

"Only if you want to give it."

"I will, if you tell me yours."

"Well, traditionally, the priest remains anonymous initially, to keep the parishioner from feeling uncomfortable."

He sees the figure shrug.

"That's alright. I'm not a parishioner. I'm Yami Atemu."

"Seto Kaiba. What can I do for you Mr. Atemu?"

"It's just Yami. And I just really wanted to talk to someone. I just moved here from Japan and don't know anybody. I was walking by and the church was open. I saw the confessional and thought 'why not', but after I got in here I felt weird since I'm not Catholic."

"Your English is very good for someone new to America."

"I would hope so, since it was my major."

"I see. Well, do you have anything you've done that you feel bad about?"

"I left my wife, Rebecca, six months ago. She's still in Japan. I'm sure she's still mad at me. I didn't mean to hurt her, but I just couldn't stand it anymore."

"Couldn't stand what?"

"Living the lie."

'Living the lie.' Just what he'd been contemplating, living a lie. And here sat a stranger with the courage to just run, unlike him. But he couldn't run. Mokuba and Simon would be so disappointed.

"You still there?" Yami calls. Seto can see that he's pressed his face to the concealing partition.

"Yes," Seto answers calmly, "I'm still here."

"So, who do you confess to," he inquires.

"Pardon?"

"Who do you tell all your dirty little secrets to, Seto?"

Seto laughs to cover the slight nervousness that question causes.

"No one. I don't have dirty little secrets." Truly, he didn't. After saving his brother, he'd devoted himself to living well and taking care of others. Well, except for those three thugs. And maybe his wanting to leave the priesthood was a 'dirty little secret'.

Wait. Wanting to leave? When did he decide he wanted to leave?

"Of course you do," Yami scoffs, interrupting his spiraling thoughts. "Everybody does. You can tell me if you want. I'll keep your secret."

"Thank you, but there's nothing to keep," Seto replies evenly.

"If you say so."

"What 'lie' did you think you were living," the priest interjects, returning to the original subject and hoping the other doesn't notice the slight desperation in his voice.

There is a pause.

"I'm gay," he offers.

"Well, you're certainly in the right city," Seto quips, again surprised by his flippancy.

"I know," Yami smiles, "That's kind of why I'm here."

"Freedom?"

"Freedom."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"No, I guess that's it for now. But I'll be back."

"Fine."

"Bye, Seto."

"Bye, Yami."

The confessional door opens and closes.

Seto sits there for a while longer, but Yami becomes the last person for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks. 

**Unum - Part B**

"Seto!"

The priest crushes his little brother in his arms. Around them, other parishioners smile. All knew Mokuba Kaiba, even though he didn't attend services regularly.

"How've you been, Mokie?" he beams.

"Great! Simon's here too, but I didn't want to wait behind everyone else to greet you."

Seto laughs. Mokuba had grown into a brilliant, happy teen and Seto couldn't have been more pleased. Next year he'd be graduating from high school, a feat Seto envied. High school had been dropped so he could do what he thought best for Mokuba. Maybe one day he'd do the equivalency test and go to college, but not until Mokuba had been taken care of and put through school.

Giving his brother another bone crushing hug, he sends him off to their adopted father, promising he'd catch up with them later at the café where they'd planned a late brunch.

Helping his lay leaders clean up the church after the noon mass, he hears the door to the confessional close. Great. He checks his watch. Maybe the person won't stay long.

He enters the other side and waits.

"Bless me Father, for I have sinned," he hears a somewhat familiar voice spout.

He doesn't reply, waiting for the rest.

"It's been two weeks since my first and last confession."

"Yami?"

"How'd you know it was me?" he grins almost bright enough for the priest to see through the screen.

"I think 'first and last confession' gave it away."

"You caught that, huh"?

"Hard not to. So, what do you want to tell me today?"

A pause.

"I met someone. His name's Ryou."

"That's good."

"Unfortunately, he has a psychotic ex."

"Do you think it's wise to get involved, then?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"It might not be the safest thing. Maybe you should just be friends."

"You're probably right."

"Anything else?"

He can almost see the narrowing of eyes and feel the agitation.

"Are you timing me, Seto?"

"No! No. I'm sorry, Yami. I don't mean to rush you."

"Yes you do. What, you have a hot date or something?"

"Yami, I'm a priest."

"Your point?"

He sighs.

"I'm meeting my father and little brother for a late brunch if you must know."

"Oh! That's important! Why didn't you say anything? I'll come back tomorrow."

With that, the door to the confessional opens and closes.

"Yami, wait!" he calls, but the young man doesn't stop.

Hoping to catch him before he disappears, Seto scrambles out of the booth and through the front doors. There are people everywhere, milling about in the gorgeous May afternoon. He looks around intently, not that he has any idea what Yami looks like. With a resigned sigh, he heads into the rectory to change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, out with it," Mokuba prods, leaning back in the dining room chair as his brother whips up some stir fry for the two of them.

Every other Friday, after the 6:00pm mass, Mokuba stay over for "big brother/little brother" night. These past two 'bb/lb' nights, Seto has been somewhat distracted. Even now, Mokuba notes a pause before he answers any questions or continues his conversation.

"Out with what?"

"What's wrong? Something's bothering you."

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Parishioners and their problems."

That was sort of true. Except Yami wasn't exactly a parishioner. He was concerned as Yami hadn't been back since that day almost four weeks ago. He hoped nothing had happened with that guy, Ryou, and his ex.

"Right. Try again. I've seen you fret over parishioners, Seto. This is something else."

"It's nothing. I'm probably just overreacting. Besides, I can't tell you anyway."

"Confession?"

"Yes."

"Is that it?"

"That's it."

"What about your wanting to leave the priesthood?"

Seto drops the wok, nearly dumping the chicken, vegetables and noodles all over the floor.

"I knew it," Mokuba mumbles.

Seto goes back to cooking and doesn't respond. He doesn't have to wonder how Mokuba knew he'd been thinking about it. His brother has always had the uncanny ability to read him like a book.

Except about what went on with Gozaboro. God, he hopes Mokuba knows nothing about that. Swallowing a shaky sigh, he finishes up the meal and dishes it out for the two of them. After saying grace, he starts eating as though all is right in the world. Mokuba stares at him.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't, because I'm not leaving," he replies, stuffing more food into his mouth.

"But you thought about it?"

"Yes."

"But you're not thinking about it now."

"No."

"You're lying," he states casually, diving into his plate with glee. He really is quite hungry and Seto does great chicken lo-mien.

"I'm not."

"You are. Liar, liar, pants on fire."

Seto nearly chokes on his noodles, laughing at his baby brother.

"What are you, five?" he manages after swallowing.

"Why are you lying to me, Seto?" Mokuba questions soberly.

"It's just a temporary crisis of faith. It'll pass."

"But what if it's not? Would you actually leave?"

"It _is_ temporary and no I wouldn't. It's my obligation."

"Obligation?"

Once again he'd said too much.

"It shouldn't be a burden, Seto."

"I didn't say burden, I said obligation."

"Semantics."

"Let's just drop it."

"No! Do you want to leave, Seto?"

"No. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to disappoint you and Simon."

"Disappoint…Seto," he leans toward his brother. "We wouldn't care as long as you were happy."

"It doesn't matter, because I'm not leaving."

"Seto…"

"Drop it, Mokuba," Seto retorts sternly.

Mokuba leans back and finishes eating, knowing that once his brother gets that tone, the conversation's over.

'For now,' he muses to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a very slow Saturday afternoon. Even Anzu hadn't been by for her almost daily confession.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Anzu for confession since her graduation last month. He smiles, maybe she took his advice and he really will be doing their wedding soon.

The confessional door opens and closes and he sits up straight, giving his full attention to the occupant. After a few moments, the strong smell of alcohol filters in from the other side. He stays silent. Whoever this is must have a lot on his mind to have gotten that drunk.

"S-Seto," the almost forgotten voice slurs.

"Yami?" he gasps, moving to open the partition, but thinking better of it. The normally jovial man probably wouldn't want to be seen in this state. Who would?

"B-bless me father, for I have sinned," he chokes.

"Yami…"

"It has been three months since my last confession."

"Yami, what's happened?" Seto prods quietly.

"I-I hurt someone. Really badly. I almost killed him."

Seto catches himself before inhaling sharply.

"Tell me."

Between drunken sobbing and one trip to the bathroom to throw up, Yami tells Seto about Ryou and Bakura. He and Ryou had become lovers, but it was more of a 'friends with benefits' situation than a relationship and everything was fine. Then, two weeks ago, Bakura showed up.

"I was in the laundry room folding towels," Yami chokes, "And someone pushed me against the wall. I turned, ready to fight whomever only to find Ryou standing there grinning evilly at me. I dropped my guard and laughed at him telling him he'd scared me half to death.'

"_Only half?"_ he'd smirked. That's when I realized it wasn't Ryou, or not exactly Ryou. His hair was wilder and he had an almost feral look about him and his presence was that of someone who liked to hurt people. I'd known people like that in high school. I adopted a fighting stance, but he laughed and walked out.

"I thought that was the end of him until yesterday. Ryou and I had just finished having sex and were lying together when it happened." Yami falters, falling back into the seat.

"What happened," Seto urges.

"I'd heard about that sort of thing, but I thought it was just Hollywood," he murmurs.

"What sort of thing?"

"It's not like I was a virgin, Seto, but I've always been on top. I thought that if I ever did…let anyone, I'd have to be in love with that person."

A pause.

"Ryou sat up away from me and ran his fingers through his hair and then he was a different person."

"I don't understand."

"Bakura isn't his ex. Bakura is the other personality living inside of him."

Seto frowns. Multiple personality disorder is exceedingly rare.

"Are you certain, Yami?"

"Yes!" the other screams. "Because Ryou would never have…" he breaks off.

A pause.

"I'll be back. I feel sick," Yami mumbles and the confessional door opens and closes.

Seto finally understands, feeling more than just a distant sympathy.

"Did he force himself on you, Yami?" Seto questions evenly several minutes later after he hears Yami settle back down on the other side.

"No. But he tried to. And I had to…" he breaks off again.

"Had to what, Yami?"

"I just hit him once! The lamp was there and I swung it as hard as I could. There was a lot of blood. I got dressed and called an ambulance. They said I'd cracked his skull and he was lucky to be alive. The police questioned me and said I can't leave town in case they decide to press charges even though I told them I was defending myself. I went out today and got drunk and then I didn't know where else to go, so I came here. I guess you're the closest thing I have to a friend in this city, Seto."

Seto hears him slump back into the confessional, calming his breathing and getting himself together.

"I have to go now, Seto. Thanks for listening."

"Do you need any help getting home, Yami?"

"No. I'll be fine. And please don't come out until after I'm gone. I would like to meet you one day, but not like this."

"Fine, Yami."

"Thanks. I'll be back tomorrow."

Seto listens to the confessional door open and close. He waits at least two minutes before exiting his side and heading to the bathroom to splash cool water on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks. 

**Unum - Part C**

As promised, Yami does show up the next day, though only briefly. For whatever reason, the day is rather busy, so they only have time for a few quick words. After that, Yami begins coming more regularly and Seto takes the opportunity to encourage him to attend a service or two.

"You should come to a service, Yami. I'm sure you'd enjoy it," he suggests.

"I'm not sure. Is it okay if I'm not Catholic?"

"It's my church, so I say it is."

"Then I'll come next Sunday."

"What about tomorrow?"

A pause.

"I don't really own anything that's appropriate for church. I need a few days to pick up some things."

"You don't need to buy anything. Come as you are. Like I said, it's my church and I say don't worry about your clothes."

"Thanks, but I wear a lot of leather, and I just wouldn't feel right. Next Sunday. I promise."

"Fine."

"Seto?"

"Yes?"

"So when are you going to tell me your dirty little secrets?"

Seto sighs. Yami is getting to be as bad as Mokuba.

"No secrets to tell, Yami."

"If you say so."

They continue their conversation for almost an hour until someone shows up to use the confessional for real.

Seto can't call their conversations 'confessions' anymore because it's rare when Yami confesses anything. After the incident with Ryou/Bakura was resolved with no charges, Yami had spent most of his free time reading, walking the city or 'confessing' to Seto.

The priest had to admit to himself that he really looked forward to their chats, as they were the only time he spent not fully being a priest except when he spent time with his family.

When the designated Sunday rolled around, Seto was looking forward to finally meeting Yami face to face, but it didn't happen. No one new greeted him at the end of service. He couldn't make a guess at it being one of those who just walked by because far too many people just walked by.

The following Thursday evening, Yami's strong voice greets him in the confessional.

"Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It's been 12 days since my last confession," he rattles off smoothly.

"I didn't see you in church, Yami," Seto intones.

"I was there. I was in disguise. And I didn't shake your hand because I didn't want to meet you yet."

"Why?"

A pause.

"Because I've told you a lot of things and I wasn't sure you'd be okay with meeting me after that."

"Now you understand why priests initially remain anonymous to their parishioners."

Yami doesn't reply.

"Yami?"

"Could I be one of your parishioners even if I'm not Catholic?"

"If I say so, you can. My church. My rules."

"Then I'll join soon." Pause. "I enjoyed your…homily, by the way. Very insightful and inspirational."

"Thank you. Are you coming this Sunday?"

"I will. And I won't be in disguise this time."

"Good."

A light knock comes to Seto's door. It's one of his deacons. There's been a house fire and one of the parishioners is in the hospital with bad burns and smoke inhalation.

"I have to go, Yami," he calls authoritatively, exiting the confessional. "I expect to see you Sunday." With that, he's gone. Yami leaves quietly a few moments later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto smiles politely to the grinning brunette and the man at her side as they approach him after Sunday's noon mass.

"Good morning Miss Mazaki," he greets warmly.

"Good morning, Father. This is the man I told you about, Yugi Mutou."

He raises an eyebrow and shakes his hand firmly.

"Mr. Mutou." He inclines his head slightly, quickly sizing the man up.

"Father." Yugi nods his head in return.

Seto turns back to Anzu.

"And where have you been Miss Mazaki? I've missed you the last three services."

Anzu blushes.

"We were in Japan, Father," Yugi inserts. "My family wanted to meet Anzu. Then after we got there they wanted us to have a Shinto ceremony with them before we got married here."

"Congratulations," Seto smiles at the couple.

"Father, I've already added our ceremony to the church calendar for November 3rd. I wouldn't want anyone but you to perform the ceremony since you are the one who brought us together," she beams, gazing fondly at her fiancée.

Seto nods serenely, promising to speak with them later about the arrangements and their pre-marital counseling. They head out of the church smiling.

As the last of his parishioners file out, he realizes that he hadn't met Yami again.

The next two weeks, he takes a break from the confessional, having his two assistant priests take over everyday instead of just the few days a week they usually cover. He needs the time to prepare for an upcoming conference where he is the guest speaker. The conference will be hosted by the Archdiocese of the State of New York and will be held in New York City at the end of the month. His being invited as the guest speaker for the entire conference shows the Church's confidence in his abilities.

In his short career, Seto's gained much recognition for his work in his church and surrounding neighborhood and the city of San Francisco. He's even been had priests and bishops from as far away as Miami, FL consult with him on church and personal matters. All who know him trust him implicitly.

'I can't give this up,' he sighs to himself as he sits in his study late one night in the rectory. He's surprised and a little disturbed that the thought of leaving the priesthood still lingers in his mind. It's been almost six months. It should have vanished by now along with all of the self-doubts.

'What if Mokuba is right," he mumbles to himself.

Pushing that thought away, he goes back to work. If this presentation went well, it would bode very well for his career.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The conference was a complete success. Because of that, the demands on his time tripled. The archdiocese of San Francisco constantly sent him to other churches for evaluation. The archdiocese for the State of California had him on speed dial and sometimes expected him to drop everything and come to Sacramento for important meetings. And suddenly, politicians and their families wanted his counsel as well as several Hollywood types.

He knew what was coming. They would be making him a bishop soon. He'd oversee several churches in the Bay area. As excited as that prospect made him, he still had his doubts. If he became a bishop, he'd have to give up his parish and he didn't want to do that. Maybe he could convince them to let him keep his parish even with the promotion.

He hears the door to the confessional open and close and clears his mind of all career concerns. Truthfully, he isn't supposed to be here. He had a meeting across town that started 10 minutes ago, but he decided he needed some down time after the whirlwind of activity overpowering him for the last month and a half. Listening to people's confessions and offering his advice always soothed him because it brought back the feelings of accomplishment he had after saving Mokuba.

"Before I start," the strong male voice begins, "which one of you do I have today? Mark? Jeremy? Or is that you Deacon Carmichael? And if it is you, Carmichael, your advice sucks! Tanji hated that movie! He didn't speak to me for days afterward!

"Actually, on second thought, I don't care which one of you it is! I'm tired of talking to you anyway! None of you understand me like he did. Good-bye! And I won't be back!"

The confessional door slams open.

Seto quickly scrambles out of his side.

"Yami, wait!" he calls to the swiftly retreating figure.

He stands rigid then spins to face him, eyes narrowed angrily.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he yells.

"Yami! You're in a church!"

"And? Where the fuck have you been?"

Seto's eyes narrow and he stands straighter, crossing his arms.

"I won't have you swearing in here, Yami," states commandingly.

"Fine," Yami mumbles.

Seto calms.

"Have a seat. I'll get Jeremy to cover the confessional and then I'll change and we can go for coffee and I'll tell you where I've been."

"You don't have to change," Yami replies casually. "It'll be kind of cool to be seen walking with a priest."

"Fine. Just wait here."

As he walks off to find Jeremy, he wonders what possessed him to even offer to go for coffee with Yami. Closing his eyes momentarily, he uses his photographic memory to reconstruct Yami's appearance.

The spiked red, black and blonde hair, the black leather pants, the long-sleeved black tee clinging to his frame…

Seto's eyes fly open as he realizes his attraction to the other man. Oh great. Well, he's had to fight down those urges before, so he'll just do it again. That's really the only drawback to the priesthood, celibacy.

After speaking with Jeremy and heading into the rectory to change, he feels more comfortable in public without the collar, he remembers the last time his vows of celibacy were nearly broken. Mai Kujaki.

It happened four years ago. Seto had just been assigned his own church August 3rd. The tall blonde with the incredible body, beautiful legs and perpetual pouty lips had come on to him while he ate out with Simon and Mokuba that night to celebrate. He invited her to join them and never once mentioned being a priest. He'd gone so far as to meet her for drinks a few times and share a few really good kisses before his moral compass reminded him of his commitment and vows.

He broke it off with her gently one Wednesday night over dinner, explaining the situation and even inviting her to his church. She came that Sunday. As it happened, Mai found a place next to Shizuka and her brother Katsuya.

Seto performed Mai and Katsuya's wedding ceremony the following spring. Now they have a three-year-old son and a baby on the way.

Finding Yami in the same spot he'd left him, he motions toward the door and they head out.

"So, I guess you're going to tell me all your dirty little secrets now, huh?" Yami teases.

Seto laughs, glad to have finally met Yami face-to-face.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks. 

**Unum - Part D**

_**(Warning: Lemon in chapter!)**_

"Mokuba, this is my friend Yami. Yami, this is my little brother, Mokuba."

They shake hands

"Nice to meet you, Yami."

"Likewise, Mokuba."

"Well, come on in. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Thanks!"

As Yami passes by, Mokuba eyes his brother significantly. Seto has _never_ brought anyone by to meet him and Simon. And to bring them to Thanksgiving dinner of all things! Does Seto realize what kind of statement he's making? Mokuba sighs to himself, following the two into the living room where Seto introduces Yami to Simon and Mokuba's girlfriend Cydia. Maybe he's making too much of this. Maybe, for the first time in his life, Seto just actually has a friend.

He frowns. If that's the case, then why hasn't Seto's hand moved from the small of Yami's back since they came in?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanksgiving dinner is great. He can't remember having a better time. Maybe it's because Yami is here.

He glances over at his jovial companion, unable to quell the smile that crosses his face at the sight of the spiked head laughing heartily at one of Simon's jokes.

Instead of going away, Seto's attraction to Yami has grown exponentially. Not that he's ever acted on it, just enjoyed the warm feelings, though they're starting to become a problem as he dreams of Yami regularly, but he doesn't care. Every moment in Yami's presence is a balm to his spirit and he won't give that up.

The last month or so, it's been difficult to find time to spend together as Seto's new duties as bishop take up an enormous amount of his time. It's made worse by the fact that Yami is back in school for his Master's in English.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Mokuba whispers to him.

He looks away from Yami, narrowing his eyes at his little brother.

"What's that mean?" he prods.

"Seto, you were staring. Did you want Simon to see you?"

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"No, I wasn't," he grimaces, getting angry.

"You were. Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

Seto throws back his head and laughs. Mokuba always had a knack for breaking through his anger.

"What's so funny," Cyndia smiles.

"Inside joke," Mokuba giggles beside his brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your family is nice, Seto," Yami complements as Seto drives him home.

"Thanks. What about your family? Don't they miss you?"

A long pause. Seto turns to Yami when they get to a stoplight.

"Yami?"

"I have no family, Seto. I was raised in an orphanage from age three after my parents died in a car accident. They were both orphans themselves and had me very young, at 19. I survived with a few minor scrapes. They called it a miracle. Or the polite ones did anyway. The others said it was because I had evil spirits protecting me."

"What?"

"I lied to you, Seto," he continues quietly after a few moments.

"What do you mean, Yami? Lied about what," he questions evenly. They were nearly at Yami's apartment, but Seto didn't want to leave things like this.

Yami keeps silent until they pull into a space in front of his building.

"Would you like to come up," Yami questions politely as he gets out of the car.

"Are you going to tell me what you lied about," Seto asks soberly.

"Sure."

"Then I'll come up."

After several minutes of silence and the pouring of two cups of tea, Seto has had enough.

"Yami, I thought you said you'd tell me what you lied about if I came up. I'm here, so why aren't you talking?"

"Just prolonging the end."

"The end of what?"

"Of this. Of this…friendship."

"You're talking nonsense."

"We'll see."

"Not if you don't start talking we won't. It's late and I don't plan to sit here all night."

Yami narrows his eyes.

"Then go! I wouldn't want to keep you from you duties, priest!"

"Yami, what's gotten into you?"

The shorter man stands and walks over to the seated priest.

"What's gotten into me? Do you have any idea how hard it was to get through tonight and not…" he breaks off and turns away.

"What! Yami, what's going on?"

"I love you."

Seto nearly falls out of the chair.

"W-what!"

"I love you!" Yami screams. "And my hair isn't like this because of something I put in it, it's natural! That's why the people at the orphanage thought I was evil and why no one ever adopted me.

"And I'm not back in school for my Master's degree because I never finished college! I just told you that so you wouldn't feel bad about your duties taking all of our time together."

"And I'm not from Japan! I'm from a small town in Texas. Rebecca is real. And she was my wife. And I am gay and came to San Francisco to be free. But that was three years ago, not nine months ago like I said. And I don't have any friends here but you, because I didn't want to have any friends because I've always been a loner."

He hangs his head dejectedly at Seto's wide-eyed stare and continues.

"And Ryou/Bakura was my first boyfriend. And the attempt I told you about wasn't an attempt because he…he…And the charges were against him, not me. I did crack his skull, but it was ruled self-defense because he was out on parole for doing the same thing he did to me. And there haven't been any others since then. And Tanji isn't my boyfriend he's the 10 year old I baby-sit for extra cash and home-cooked meals for the widow downstairs.

"And I don't work in that office I showed you, I work in the mailroom. I just didn't want you to think less of me.

"And those are all my lies, Seto. I'm sorry. I'm sure you want to go now."

As Yami begins moving toward the door, Seto grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him into his lap, Yami's legs landing on either side of his own, straddling him. Yami's eyes widen at the action and the intensity in Seto's gaze.

Breathing raggedly, Seto leans in and captures Yami's lips with his own. The first kiss is soft, teasing but soon blossoms into hot, wet, possessive, tongue kisses. Wrapping his arms around Yami, Seto stands, Yami's legs wrapped around his waist, and heads for the bedroom.

'So much for vows of celibacy,' he thinks to himself as he practically rips his and Yami's clothes off.

"Are you sure?" Seto whispers into Yami's lips as lotion covered fingers circle his entrance.

"Yes!" Yami gasps, kissing him fiercely.

Seto takes his time preparing Yami, using first one, then two, then three fingers to stretch him before coating his painful arousal.

"Ready?" he pants into the lightly tanned shoulder.

"Yes," Yami moans, "Please Seto."

Slowly he enters the tight passage, pausing often to prolong his pleasure. As it's his first time with anyone other than his own hand, his body is hypersensitive, keeping him on the edge of release. Once sheathed inside Yami's tight warmth, he lays there a few minutes, panting and shaking with the exertion of not coming immediately.

"Seto?" Yami tightens his grip around the man's back.

"Shhh," Seto replies shakily. "Just…give me a minute."

"Okay."

Yami lays perfectly still, allowing Seto to calm down enough to enjoy their time together. He's sure this is the priest's first time with anyone as Seto had told him about joining the priest hood at 16.

After a few more minutes, Seto starts moving slowly, establishing a rhythm against Yami's prostate that has both of them quivering with excitement.

"Yami…" Seto pants into the other's ear.

"Mmm?" he replies languidly.

"You want to know all my dirty little secrets, Yami?" he growls, picking up his pace.

"Yes, Seto," Yami moans as Seto nips at his neck. "Tell me all your dirty little secrets."

"I've wanted you like this for a long time, Yami," he pants, adding a circular motion to his thrusts.

"More, Seto," Yami moans. "Tell me more."

"And I've been thinking of leaving the priesthood, Yami," Seto thrusts in earnest.

"For me?" Yami gasps, matching Seto's rhythm.

"For me, Yami. And for you. So I can do this to you always," he moans, capturing Yami's lips in another fierce kiss before leaning to nip at a shoulder.

"S-Seto," Yami gasps as Seto's rhythm speeds up again and he reaches around to grasp Yami's arousal. Yami's so ready that it only takes four quick yanks by Seto to send him over the edge.

"Aaaaahhh!" Yami cries out at his release as Seto begins thrusting erratically.

"And you know what else, Yami?" Seto pants into the other's shoulder as his climax draws nearer.

"What, Seto," he gasps.

"I love you too," he whispers as his release comes and he presses Yami into the firm mattress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They awaken the next morning, tangled in each other's arms under the sheets, Yami still a bit sore from the night before.

"I love you," Seto whispers into Yami's unruly spikes. Yami snuggles closer.

"Are you really leaving the priesthood?"

A pause.

"I don't know."

"If you don't, we can't do this anymore. I don't like being the cause of you breaking your vows."

"I don't like breaking my vows."

"I'm sorry, Seto. I'm sorry for making you doubt your commitment."

He tightens his grip around Yami.

"It's not your fault. I doubted my place in that world before I met you. Knowing you has just added one more compelling reason to leave."

"You should do what makes you happiest, Seto."

"I can't. Now that I've been promoted I can't do that anymore. Taking care of my own parish made me happiest, even though I wasn't completely happy with that either. Overseeing several others is enjoyable, but I can't say I'm terribly happy."

"Are you going to tell your family about us?"

A pause.

"I don't know, Yami."

He pulls away and slowly gets out of the bed, heading for the bathroom.

"Yami…"

"I don't want you to feel ashamed of me, Seto," he replies in that same dejected voice from yesterday.

"I'm not ashamed of you, Yami," Seto soothes.

"Then why wouldn't you tell your family?"

"Because if I stay in the priesthood and we don't do this anymore, there would be no need."

"No need to mention your one night stand with the liar you brought by for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Yami, you're twisting my words."

"I'm taking a shower."

He heads into the bathroom and Seto flops back onto the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks. 

**Unum - Part E**

Three weeks. Three weeks since he's seen Yami. The day after they'd made love, Yami wouldn't come out of the bathroom. Seto tried for hours, pleading, cajoling, to no avail. He told Seto he'd only come out if Seto left, so he did. He sat in his car for about 20 minutes then went back up to the apartment, but Yami wouldn't answer the door. Whether his would-be lover simply ignored him or had left, he didn't know. Eventually, he gave up and went home.

Since then, Yami hasn't answered his calls or his e-mails or his door when he'd gone by the apartment and he was at a loss. Even if they couldn't ever have sex again, he didn't want to lose Yami. His life would be empty without him, especially now since he didn't even have parishioners to distract him.

He couldn't even wait for Yami in the confessional anymore.

Leaning on his desk with his face in his hands, he tries to clear his mind. He had a lot to do now that the holiday season had arrived. He had ten churches under his care now, including his old parish, and he had to make sure everything ran smoothly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas Eve. And still no sign of Yami. Maybe he went back to Texas. No, he doubts that. There's nothing there for him.

"Maybe he thinks there's nothing here for him either," he mumbles.

"Did you say something, Seto," Simon questions. Seto had been so engrossed in his worries about Yami that he'd forgotten he was spending the evening with his father and little brother.

"No. Not really. Just running over work in my mind," he lies. It hurts him to lie to Simon, but he can't share this with him. Not yet. Maybe once he decides if he's leaving the priesthood or not. But why bother now? Yami was the final reason he needed and now he's gone. What would be the point? He is doing a lot of good and he does get to see his parishioners sometimes…He's just not happy. And that's the real problem.

"Hey Seto," Mokuba calls, breaking into his thoughts, "I forgot whipped cream for the pie tomorrow. Can you give me a ride to get some?"

"Sure, Mokie," he smiles half-heartedly. He's got to get himself together. He can't let them know how miserable he is without Yami.

As soon as the car doors close, Mokuba pounces.

"Okay, what's wrong? And don't say you can't tell me because I know you haven't worked a confessional in months."

"Then how about it's none of your business?" Seto snaps, sorry for the reaction as soon as it happens.

"Seto…"

He groans and puts his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Mokie. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

A pause.

"I saw Yami a few days ago at the market. He looked just as miserable as you, Seto. What happened?"

"I might be leaving the priesthood, Mokuba," he states, ignoring the question.

"Because of Yami?" Mokuba prods, now very sure he's on the right track.

"Because I'm unhappy. I haven't been happy for more than a year. The only thing I sort of enjoyed was running my parish, but that's gone now and I can't get it back. My career in the Church is going really well. But all I want to do is get away."

"Have you prayed about it?"

"Quite a bit. But I don't feel like it's helping. Maybe because of what I did. Maybe if I asked for forgiveness my prayers will be heard, but I don't know if I want to be forgiven. Because I don't know if I want it to happen again or if I was just trying to escape for a while."

"What did you do?"

A long pause.

"I can't tell you. You'll be disappointed."

A longer pause.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Mokuba whispers into the heavy silence.

Seto doesn't answer.

"And you broke your vows with him, didn't you?" Mokuba accuses.

Seto presses his head into the steering wheel, but doesn't respond.

"You're right. I am disappointed."

Seto feels his heart crack at those words, closing his eyes and gripping the wheel tightly.

"But not for the reason you think, Seto. I'm disappointed that you'd think you mean so little to me that I'd condemn you for a momentary lapse. Or even a change of lifestyle. You're my big brother forever, Seto. You're the person who endured Gozoboro to keep me safe and rescued me from him by humiliating yourself further."

Seto looks at him wild-eyed. He knows!

"Yes, I know. I've known for years, Seto."

Seto scrambles from the car and runs to the side of the house, throwing up in the bushes.

Mokuba knows! All he did to keep him in the dark about what Gozoboro was doing, stifling the screams, crying without sound, making sure the sheets were always clean the next day when Mokuba bounded into his room to wake him up, making sure to get rid of any tear tracks…all for nothing.

"Seto?" Simon calls to him. "Are you alright?"

Stumbling to his feet and wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he wanders away into the night. He can't face either of them right now.

Finding himself at a gas station after about two hours of wandering, he borrows the bathroom key and goes in to clean up a little. Using damp paper towels, he wipes his face, removing any leftover bile and the tear tracks from remembering Gozoboro and realizing how much he'd truly lost at that bastard's hands. He uses more towels to wipe his sleeve and then rinses his mouth with the travel-sized mouthwash he picked up in the gas station's convenience store, before heading back to Simon's house. Back to the only real father he's ever had. Tonight, he'll tell him everything. About being unhappy. About wanting to leave the priesthood. About Yami. Everything. Maybe Simon will feel the same as Mokuba; only disappointed that Seto didn't trust him with these things earlier.

Or maybe he'll be really angry. Whatever happens, it will happen tonight and he'll live with the consequences.

Making his way up the front walk, he checks his watch, 12:45am. Christmas Day. What better time to lose his family?

Using his key to open the door, he heads toward the living room intending to get things over with so he can head home and collapse from mental and emotional exhaustion.

He never makes it. Instead, he finds himself tackled to the floor in the front hall.

"Ow!" he exclaims, rubbing his head from where it bounced off of the hardwood floor. Looking up to the body still sitting on him, he expects to see Mokuba laughing at him. Instead, his eyes meet shimmering crimson.

"Y-Yami!"

The tri-colored head leans down to his, capturing his lips in a light kiss.

"Yami!" he exclaims, moving to lift his lover up, even though he is more than glad to see him.

"It's alright, Seto," he whispers into the prone man's ear, "They know."

He leans back and Seto gazes into those fiery orbs he's missed so terribly.

"They know?" he whispers.

Yami nods slowly, smiling.

Fisting his hand in Yami's hair, he pulls him down for a passionate kiss. Yami moans at the contact.

"Okay, we know, but we don't wanna watch," Mokuba inserts sarcastically, leaning against the wall.

Seto lets Yami up and then follows, placing a hand in the small of his back and leading him into the living room. They sit next to each other on the couch, Seto clasping Yami's hand tightly.

"So, you're leaving the priesthood?" Simon asks casually.

Glancing at Yami and then to Mokuba, Seto responds.

"I am," he states clearly.

"Why, Seto? You're very good at it."

"Because I'm not happy. It's become a burden. I no longer feel I'm doing God's work. Now I'm just a bureaucrat. A paper pusher. Maybe if I'd kept my parish, I would have stayed a little longer, but now…now it's just not working for me."

"Are you sure it's not because of an alternate lifestyle choice?" he questions, looking pointedly at Yami, who looks down and away, a mixture of shame and embarrassment playing across his features.

Seto tightens his fingers around Yami's, reassuring him. He knows Simon isn't a cruel man he just wants to be sure Seto is being honest with himself.

"No. I was thinking about leaving before I met Yami."

"So, what will you do?"

"I don't know. I'll figure out something."

"Where are you going to live?"

"He can stay with me, if there's not enough room here. I have an extra room," Yami pipes up, glad to be able to contribute something positive to the situation. Seto smiles warmly at him.

"Perhaps it would be best to wait until after you resign to move in with Yami," Simon counsels.

"You're probably right, Simon," Seto remarks.

"So, when are you making it official?" Mokuba inserts.

"I'll probably put in the paperwork at the beginning of the year and give them a month's notice. That should give them ample time to find a replacement for me," Seto responds seriously.

"Not that," Mokuba dismisses with a wave. "I mean you two!"

Seto smiles at Yami.

"Well, we're just going to play it by ear for now, right?"

"Right," Yami smiles back.

"So, I guess this means no grandchildren," Simon pouts.

They all laugh.


End file.
